


Americas rude awakening

by Perilfirewolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, If i owned it this would be in it, Mild Language, dont call canada at 3 am, exesive f bombs, squint for caname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilfirewolf/pseuds/Perilfirewolf





	Americas rude awakening

It was 3:30 am, and Alfred f Jones was sleeping peacefully after watch his favourite movie for the umpteenth time. He had love the movie since it first came out. His favourite song was rumor in St. Petersburg, because of how upbeat it sounded and how it so well represented how horrible that stupid comies government became when they chased the royals out. Wait… St Petersburg was in Russia…  
“FUCKING HELL!” Alfred cried as he sprung up in his be his stars and stripes comforter flying down around his knees until he grabbed and bulled them back up to his chest with shaky hand tears pricking at his wide eyes.  
“Ohh god” he whispered to him self. Sitting stock still as if he thought the Russian would come for him from the shadow. Cackling the stupid “Kol Kol Kol” That always came from his stupid mouth when he was being particularly frightening. Not that Alfred was afraid, nothing could scare a hero as great as him. Shaking him self lightly, he grabbed his glasses whipping the tears from his face, once on he grabbed his phone to call Matthew. He needed to talk to some one who wouldn’t make fun of him.  
“Come on Mattie please” He pleaded to the phone. As it rang out into the room held in front of him on speaker.   
“H-hello?” Came a groggy Canadian accented voice through the phone.  
“Oh, thank god, bro I was beginning to worry.” Alfred exclaimed in a relieved tone.  
“Al? What’s wrong? you sound upset. What happened?” The response made Alfred grin, always the attentive brother, man he was lucky. Any way back to the issue at hand.  
“Mattie, bro, I just had the worst realization ever and now I’m kinda terrified.”  
“A realization? At 3:35 am. What on earth could you have realized while you were supposed to be sleeping” Matthew said slightly dead pan and he was getting irritated.  
“Ok so you know my favourite movie that I basically watch religiously?”  
“yes of course it’s Anastasia, and your favourite song is rumor-… Al you have got to be fucking kidding me” Now he was irritated, he spoke in a deadly calm.  
“Why the hell would I be kidding you. Mattie this is serious. My favourite movie ever was originally by my worst enemy.” Alfred cried, not understanding that if Matthew knew how he couldn’t understand the earth-shattering wrongness of it.  
“You know what. Alfred I am going to hang up and go back to bed. I will come over later and we’ll discus it then. If you call me before I show up I won’t so much a speak to you for a month. Am I clear.”   
“Crystal, Matthew.” Alfred gulped, Knowing he may have fucked up just a little.


End file.
